


Before of

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, alpha howard stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: Bucky vive en una época en donde es discriminado como omega.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Howard Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Before of

La respiración de Bucky era agitada por el enojo que aún seguía en su cuerpo, lo habían despedido de su trabajo en el restaurante cuando decidió golpear al alfa que lo había manoseado. Y cuando su jefe llegó, el alfa dijo que lo había provocado y le creyeron, como siempre la vida mostrándole una vez siempre y cuando seas un alfa tendrás a todos de tu lado. Así que lo despidieron por “provocarlo” y después no atenerse a sus “acciones”.

Odiaba que lo tratarán como un objeto sexual y que siempre le culparán cuando eran los alfas quienes no podían dejar su polla dentro de sus pantalones. Era frustrante todo el asunto porque simplemente podía estar haciendo lo más inocente del mundo y los alfas lo iban a ver como si lo estuvieran provocando, cuando en realidad no era de esa manera.

Lamentablemente los omegas eran discriminados y tratados como incubadoras de bebés, que solo existían para un alfa o varios porque habían sitios en donde los omegas eran obligados a trabajar como esclavos sexuales. Cada vez que Bucky veía como todo esto sucedía se molestaba, solo por el hecho de poder engendrar siendo varones los trataban como menos, puesto que muchos de ellos son intersexuales. Aunque los omegas varones era lo que menos había por la forma en que muchos alfas asesinaban a sus hijos al descubrir que eran omegas.

Entró a su casa después de la caminata que hizo y una mueca se formó en su rostro al sentir el aroma tan deprimente del lugar, su padre había muerto desde hace dos años y aquello hizo que su madre se deprimiera, provocando que decidiera tomar el manto de la casa como el único competente. Teniendo en cuenta que su hermana ni siquiera había presentado su sexo secundario.

Sus padres han sido una pareja de alfa-omega y Bucky muchas veces deseaba encontrar un alfa como su padre. Un alfa que lo ame, que lo respete y que se preocupe por su integridad, un buen alfa.

Una sonrisa de nostalgia aparece en sus labios cuando recuerda el momento en que su padre comenzó a entrenarle para que nada malo le sucediera en las calles, menos cuando tuviera su primer celo. Y habían estado funcionando a la perfección después de la primera rutina. Le había enseñado lo mejor que pudo hacer, defenderse.

Y gracias a ello fue que conoció a su mejor amigo, Steve, un alfa al que muchos llamaba defectuoso por ser pequeño, flaco y enfermo. Lo entró en un callejón siendo golpeado por otros chicos y decidió correr el riesgo para defenderlo. Desde aquel momento ambos se habían convertido en amigos hasta el día de hoy.

Pero agradecía tenerlo en estos momentos sobre todo después de la muerte de su padre, el cual había fallecido en la milicia. Su madre aún sigue destrozada, la casa a veces se inundaba del aroma de tristeza de la mujer cuando el aniversario de su muerte se encuentra cerca. En esos momentos trataba de mantener cerca a Steve para sentir el aroma del alfa más pequeño y sentirse tranquilo de tener a alguien con él.

Y tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermana y conseguir un trabajo para mantenerse económicamente porque el dinero que el estado le daba era una total miseria. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a Steve en la cocina, prácticamente el chico pasaba en su casa, siempre que no estuviera trabajando o estando con la mamá.

Estaba preparando la cena mientras su hermana menor, Rebecca, lo observaba moverse por todo el lugar, su aroma era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero en su trayecto se había pérdido un poco el enfado que había en sus feromonas, como para darles a entender a los dos que ya había llegado, pero fue cuando habló que le prestaron atención.

—Hey, hola. —Dos pares de ojos azules voltearon a verle en el momento en que saludo, Rebecca muy emocionada corrió la pequeña distancia hasta saltar sobre él. —Espero hayas sido una buena niña, mocosa.

—Siempre. —Bucky sonrió con ternura y dejó sobre su cadera a la pequeña, caminando hasta la estufa, sintiendo el delicioso aroma de la comida preparada por el alfa. —Huele muy bien.

—Hola, Buck. Me alegra que te guste. —Steve sonrió con timidez y volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

Bucky dejó a su hermana sobre la silla mientras pensaba en lo bien que se sentía esto, a veces… soñaba con tener una familia. Y que Steve fuera su alfa. Que un día Steve le dijera que tenía sentimientos hacia él y le pidiera que fuera su omega, lo cual era absurdo porque claramente no le gustaba de esa forma.

Desde que eran muy jóvenes se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el rubio, simplemente no se atrevía a decírselo y arruinar la amistad que hay entre ambos. No fue difícil el enamorarse de Steve, es un chico que siempre ha defendido a las personas que no pueden y lo ha ayudado con su familia.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían, sobre sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo y hasta la familiaridad a la que estaba Rebecca y su madre con la presencia de Steve en la casa. Mordió su labio inferior preocupado, ahora, al recordar que le despedido e iba a costar encontrar otro trabajo en tan poco tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado en su mente que cuando sintió las manos de Steve en su rostro, parpadeo varias veces.

Frente a él se mostraba un preocupado Steve, en algún fue tanta su preocupación que su cuerpo decidió expresárselo al alfa más cercano, siendo su mejor amigo. Viendo de reojo observó que en algun momento el rubio le pidió a su hermana que fuera a la sala, lo cual era lo probable, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba a la vista.

—Buck, ¿qué sucede? —Steve habló preocupado mientras pasaba las muñecas de su mano sobre su cuello, trasmitiéndole su aroma para así tranquilizarlo.

—Me despidieron, Stevie. —Gimoteo preocupado, su ceño se frunció mientras su aroma se teñía de tristeza. Aunque iba bajando cuando sentía las feromonas de Steve estar en su cuerpo. —Y dentro de poco comienza mi celo, no puedo encontrar un trabajo hasta que eso pase. ¿Cómo voy a hacer sin poder traer dinero por un mes? Tenemos gastos que debo cubrir y los ahorros que tengo no van a cubrir todo ese tiempo.

—Tranquilo, sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras. Puedo darte un poco de mi dinero y así no te preocupas tanto, ¿sí?

Bucky negó con la cabeza, no podía pedirle eso. Era dinero que se lo había ganado y no tenía porque dárselo. Steve suspiro algo frustrado y apretó con suavidad la mejilla del castaño, el rubio sabía que Bucky podía llegar a ser tan terco como él o hasta peor.

—Por favor, toma el dinero. Hazlo por Becca.

Bucky se quejó en voz baja al escuchar esas palabras, Steve sabía muy bien que ahora no había forma de negarse a tomar el dinero, su hermana necesitaba medicamentos mientras deseaba en lo profundo de su ser que los omegas masculinos dejarán de ser tan discriminados. Sintió un beso sobre su mejilla diestra, sonrió al sentirse acompañado por Steve.

—Gracias, punk.

Steve resopló mientras rodaba sus ojos. —Siempre es un placer, jerk.

Habían pasado los días mientras iba buscando trabajo por todo Brooklyn también buscando en Queen, por el momento no había logrado conseguir nada. Llegó a su hogar totalmente abatido y cansado por los recorridos que había hecho, tratando de conseguir algo. El día anterior su madre junto con Rebecca se había ido un tiempo con una de sus tías para despejarse la mente, le había dicho.

Él decidió quedarse para ver si lograba encontrar un trabajo, lo cual por el momento no iba tan bien como esperaba, pero tampoco se podía quejar cuando muchos de los lugares a los que iban no deseaban contratar a un omega y menos que fuera varón. Cuando iba caminando de regresó a su casa, comenzó a sentirse cada vez más acalorado y sintiendo el sudor en su cuerpo. Aquello provocó que un jadeo saliera de sus labios al darse cuenta de que su celo se había adelantado, al parecer de tanto estrés en su sistema su rutina avanzó días antes de su espera.

Sus pasos se aceleraron al sentir que estaba cada vez de llegar al punto máximo de su calor, temía perder el conocimiento en las calles y que algún alfa lo atacará. Al ver que estaba en la calle en donde vivía comenzó a correr aunque muchos pensarán que estaba loco.

En su distracción no observó a la persona que estaba en la puerta de su casa, esperándolo. Y cuando lo supo fue demasiado tarde, su cuerpo reaccionó a las feromonas del alfa.

—Alfa. —Bucky soltó un gemido al sentir el suave aroma sobre su nariz cuando estuvo cerca de Steve, comenzó a sentir como su trasero comenzó a lubricar.

—¡Bucky! —Steve se asustó al ver a Bucky entrando en celo frente a él, agarro la llave para abrir la puerta antes que los alfas a su alrededor sintiera las feromonas que Bucky estaba soltando, apenas estuvo abierta la puerta jalo al omega adentro.


End file.
